Fever
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: what happens when you combine Shell and a raging fever? A whole different personality, much to Doflamingo's amusement.


**Fever**

**Summary: **what happens when you combine Shell and a raging fever? A whole different personality, much to Doflamingo's amusement.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **humor/romance

**Pairings: **DoflaxShell

…**..**

_Damnit…this fever won't go away…._Shell thought miserably as she checked her temperature the second time that day. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple and she sighed, wiping it with her cold rag.

Doflamingo was out doing Shichibukai business and/or randomly slaughtering marines. He had been gone since yesterday and in the course of 24 hours; Shell had gained a 102 degree fever.

She sighed and headed back to bed. It was only 2 in the afternoon and she was tired as hell. Once she collapsed in bed, she thought about if and when Doflamingo was going to get back.

Shell knew things would turn out quite ravaging for her if this fever continued to stay. Whenever she had a fever, she became very quickly and I mean VERY QUICKLY turned on. If even so much as a finger touched the back of her neck, she would become aroused in the blink of an eye.

Doflamingo knew that and he always took advantage whenever that happened. She mostly gained the fever whenever she was too stressed out or didn't get enough sleep or food in her stomach.

Shell sighed and slid underneath the covers, burying her face in the fluffy, soft pillow. She mentally hoped the fever would be gone by the time Doflamingo got back.

About two hours later, the owner of the mansion walked into his home and realized how quiet it was. Well, since Lillianne and Law were out doing whatever, Shell would be the only one in the mansion unless he was home.

"Shell?" Doflamingo called out the brunette's name, looking around. She wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so he decided that she was upstairs. "Bingo!" he grinned to himself and headed upstairs, exciting to see his beloved Shell-bell.

He opened the door to the bedroom and saw her form underneath the covers, sleeping. He chuckled and shrugged off his coat, laying it over the back of the chair and then kicked his shoes off, crawling onto the bed.

Shell was lying on her side, her back to him. She wore a tank top and what looked like black pajama pants. He could see her many tattoos and with one finger, he traced the one on her left bicep.

She tensed up and then stirred, groggily speaking. "Doflamingo?"

"Yes love, I'm back. Fufufufufu." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. When he touched her cheek, he became aware of the heat that radiated off of her. He placed a cool hand across her forehead and she sighed.

"That feels good…." She mumbled, rolling over onto her back.

The blonde saw how flushed her face was and then he realized.

She had a FEVER.

Which meant only one thing.

"Shell, angel, how long have you had this fever?" he questioned.

Her half-lidded eyes glanced up at him and he saw the same fire in them as he had before, the last time she spiked a fever. "24 hours….." she mumbled and then propped herself into a sitting position. "Do something about it flamingo….."

He grinned and pressed a kiss on her forehead, before trailing down to her cheek. His right hand snuck behind her neck and gently rubbed the back of her neck, causing her to groan.

Yup, she was turned on.

He always took advantage of this and she wasn't much of a fighter during her fever-induced rages, but she was very….lustful. The only disadvantage is that she wasn't much of a fighter and he absolutely _loved _when she put up a fight.

He tugged at her tank top and trailed kisses along her heated jaw line and down to her neck, causing her to let out a low moan. "Love, we need to get these clothes off or you'll overheat." He licked her neck and smirked.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and moaned again, nodding. He stripped her completely and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply and passionately.

She inhaled deeply and immediately parted her mouth, allowing him to slip his skillful tongue inside to play with hers. She moaned out loudly and they competed in a war of dominance, where he eventually won.

He set her back down on the bed and used one finger to trace her jawline, down her neck and chest, touching the cool, amethyst gemstone. He nudged it out of his way and leaned down to kiss her chest. She shuddered and slid her fingers into his blonde strands, causing him to shiver. He let one hand squeeze her breast while the other trailed down her side, her hip and then pushed a finger into her depths, causing her to moan out loudly.

He attacked her neck, lips, teeth and tongue devouring every inch of her pale neck. He slowly moved his finger in and out in a thrusting motion and then added a second finger, causing her to arch her back and tighten her grip on his hair. When he added a third finger and twisted them, she yelled out in pleasure as fluids ran down from between her legs.

He chuckled and pulled his fingers out, flipping her onto her stomach. He forced her onto her knees and leaned over her, smirking. "Beg for it." He whispered seductively in her ear, nibbling on it a little.

Her breathing was heavy and ragged as she tried to breathe. "Please…."

He grinded against her and let one hand trail back down between her legs, rubbing. "I said beg, not whisper."

She groaned. "Please." She said louder.

"I said BEG!" he growled and pushed two fingers into her and twisted them roughly, causing her to cry out.

"Please!"

"Good girl." He purred and then unbuttoned his pants and shoved himself into her deep, causing her to yell out. He started off slow and then sped up, causing her to moan out loudly. Groaning, he pulled out and flipped her back onto her back and with a smirk, surged forwards roughly.

She cried out and gripped the sheets around her so tightly her knuckles turned completely white. He quickly sped up and let his own throaty moans escape. Whenever she had a fever like this, she was so tight. His ears devoured the moans she was releasing and he smirked, pinning down her hands with his own and lacing their fingers together.

He gritted his teeth and used one hand to spread her legs even more to the point of pain and thrusted deeper. She let out a scream that bounced off the walls, causing her walls to clamp down around him. He groaned loudly and roughly thrusted one last time before climaxing.

Both of them were panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling down their bodies. With a grunt, he pulled out gently and then buttoned his pants, collapsing next to her.

"You….need to have fevers like this more often." He panted, yet chuckled at the same time.

Shell's feverish eyes glared at him a little and he only smirked and pulled his shirt off before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her heated body to him. His body felt cool, like he had been out in the snow.

It felt extremely nice.

"Perv….." she muttered and buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling his chest rumble.

"You like it."

She only grumbled, but snuggled closer to him and fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
